paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Token
thumb|The tokens the [[inspector has received are seen on the end of day screen.]]A token is a small silver coin of appreciation given to the inspector by various entrants, generally for doing something honorable for the entrant. The tokens will not increase the inspector's payment, and cannot be sold. They are only collectibles and will be shown at the end of the day. There are seven tokens in the game and all have linked achievements: *Impor token: Day 4, the fifth entrant is a woman from Impor who says she is excited to see her son. Point out the discrepancy in her papers, then grant her access anyway to receive the token. Doing this task results in a citation. *Antegria token: Day 5, the eighth entrant, an Antegrian man with proper papers, says his wife is next and asks to allow her. Her papers are wrong. Point out the discrepancy, then allow her anyway to receive the token. Doing this task results in a citation. *Obristan token: Allow Jorji Costava entry. He shows up three times with invalid papers (on days 4, 6, and 8) but has proper papers on day 11 when it is possible to get this token without a citation. *Arstotzka token: Day 12, the fourth entrant, an Arstotzkan named Messof Anegovych, gives you four business cards to give to engineers. Distribute all four cards on days 12–15 before he returns on day 16 to earn the token. Offering cards to the same entrant four times will make getting this token impossible. *Republia token: Day 21, the sixth entrant, Danic Lorun, asks you to allow him entry without valid papers and offers his watch as collateral. Doing this task results in a citation. To get the token, grant him entry and hold on to the watch. Do not sell it even though the game provides two options for this (the ninth entrant on day 22 and the fifth entrant on day 23 offer to buy it). On day 23, Lorun will return. Give him the watch, and he will give you a bribe. He will then complain the watch is scratched and ask you to return the bribe. Do so to receive the token (and the bribe anyway). *Kolechia token: Day 25, the fifth entrant will give you a love note. Give the note to the depressed seventh entrant on the same day to receive the token. *United Federation token: Day 29, a man will give you a photo of his daughter and ask you to confiscate Simon Wens' passport but allow him entry. On day 30, as Simon Wens attempts to enter as the third entrant, do as instructed. Make sure you do not arrest him. Doing this task results in a citation. When the man returns later in the day, give him Wens' passport to receive the token. To avoid a second citation, confiscate the passport again and give the man an approved passport seizure slip instead. antegria token resized.png|The Antegria token. arstotzka token resized.png|The Arstotzka token. impor token resized.png|The Impor token. kolechia token resized.png|The Kolechia token. obristan token resized.png|The Obristan token. republia token resized.png|The Republia token. federal token resized.png|The United Federation token. es:Tokens fr:Trouver les jetons Category:Items